Broken Champagne Goblets
by hufflewoof
Summary: 'He's my son too. I love him too.' Yes Astoria loved Scorpius. But Draco loved him more. And unfortunately the only way that Draco could even have a chance of keeping his son is if he provides Scorpius with a traditional family unit. And with no unmarried female friends Draco choses the enemy. Bring on Hermione Granger; who does if for revenge against her ex, Ron Weasley.


Draco watched as his wife sat down just across from him, he knew exactly what was going to happen and he was going to welcome it with wide-open arms. She was going to leave him, and he was going to be happier than he had ever been before. He had always hated Astoria Greengrass, ever since his mother told him that he was going to marry her a week after his eighteenth birthday, he hated her when she told him that she was pregnant, he hated her when she announced that the child was his, he hated her when his baby was born on the 14th September 1999, but he didn't hate the child that they had made together. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was the one of the only things that Draco Malfoy had the ability to love unconditionally. Marrying Astoria Greengrass was a mistake, but her having his child was not, so he just listened as she ranted on and on about how much of a terrible person he was and how she would rather die than be with him, and Draco embraced it, because he felt the exact same way about her.

" I've met someone Draco. He's wonderful. I'm moving to Italy to live with him. I'm leaving tonight Draco." She said calmly, Draco knew that this was only the calm before the storm.

" Fine." He snapped, " Go. Leave. You're the one missing out on things. Abandon your son Astoria. You'll be the one that regrets it when you see that he's achieving everything in life, you'll regret leaving him."

" But that's the thing. I wont. Scorpius was a mistake."

" How dare you!" Draco roared, " He was not a mistake. Sleeping with you was a mistake Astoria, but Scorpius wasn't a mistake."

" He was!" She insisted, " Everything from agreeing to marry you to having your child was a mistake. I've given you so many chances to make this marriage work. So many chances to prove that you love me but you wont because you're selfish and self-centered and you only care about yourself. You chose a little boy over your own wife."

" Of course I chose Scorpius over you Astoria." Draco explained, " He's a child! A child who didn't ask to be born to such a monster. Let me remind you that the only reason that I didn't divorce you earlier was because I'm not selfish. If I was selfish I would have divorced you months ago, but I didn't because do you have any idea how much it will hurt Scorpius to grow up without a mother? But you don't care. You only care about yourself and you're cruel."

" I'm keeping the house, and I want twenty percent of how much money you earn, and twenty percent of your inheritance. If you're so desperate then you can have Scorpius. But I hope you know it's killing me on the inside."

Draco scoffed, " You disgust me. You can keep this house, like I want it. And even with the money you take from me I'm still ridiculously wealthy, I'm going to fetch Scorpius and we'll be out of here Astoria. I'll apparate to the Manor, maybe you could contact me there if you ever decide that you want anything to do with your son."

" My son?" Astoria snapped, " How could you say that I don't want anything to do with my baby? I love Scorpius Draco, I know I'm a terrible mother and I'm pretty sure that he doesn't particularly like me, but god do I love that kid."

Draco stormed out of the room and picked Scorpius up, " We're leaving Scorp."

" Why?" His son asked, clearly confused with the sudden change. He had just been getting ready for bed and now his father was waking him up out of his half asleep state and making him move, surely this was unfair.

" We're going to stay with Grandma and Grandpa."

" Okay." Scorpius yawned, clearly exhausted, " How long will we be there for?"

" Until I can find a house for us to move into."

" But we live here Daddy. You, Mummy and me. We live here because we're a family."

" Scorp, buddy, I don't know how to put this, I don't want to upset you. But Mummy's staying here."

" Why?" Scorpius asked, his voice wavering on tears.

" Because sometimes, even though a mummy and a daddy love their son very much, they don't love each other anymore, and they decide to live in different houses."

" Oh." Scorpius frowned and allowed a few tears to roll down his angelic little face, " Will I still see Mummy though?" He asked.

" No. Your Mummy's going to be very busy, and she wont have time to come and visit us. But I'll be here Scorpius, I'll always be here."

Scorpius burst into very loud tears, " Did I do something wrong Daddy? I love my Mummy very much, why doesn't she love me anymore?" He asked.

" She does love you Scorp, of course she loves you. I'm sure she'll visit eventually, but not straight away." And they left the Scottish mansion with Scorpius sobbing his little eyes out and Draco feeling guiltier than he had ever felt in his entire life. Draco Malfoy was manipulative, cunning and cruel, but he wasn't a liar. He loved his son more than anything in the entire world and he never lied to Scorpius. He never manipulated Scorpius and he was certainly never cruel to his only son. To Scorpius Draco was different, he was kind and he was brave and he was very smart, the smartest man that Scorpius would ever know. Scorpius insisted that his daddy was the bravest man in the world. Draco shared everything with Scorpius, even though Scorpius didn't understand half of it; he was always extremely interested in all of his daddy's stories. He loved to know about his daddy's best friend Blaise and his daddy's other best friend Pansy. Pansy was the closest thing that Scorpius had to a mother that loved him. Pansy absolutely adored him and was willing to do absolutely anything for Draco's son, she would jump infront of a train for Scorpius Malfoy, she would battle Gellart Grindewald for Scorpius, and she would die for her godson. Blaise was the same, except rather than dying for Scorpius he would rather kill for him. He adored Scorpius and was like a second father to the little boy. Then there was Blaise's other godfather, Theodore Nott. Although Draco wasn't as close to Theo as he was to Pansy or Blaise, they got along like a house on fire. Scorpius loved Theo more than he loved Pansy or Blaise, though he loved all of them. Each godparent had very different personalities, Pansy was something of an idol to Scorpius, he was under the impression that she was the most beautiful woman in the whole entire world and that he wanted to marry her someday. She was kind and loving and motherly, sort of like the mother that Scorpius never had. Blaise was like an older brother to Scorpius, he was loud, boisterous and a massive Quidditch fan. Scorpius had chosen to support the Chudley Cannons because Blaise did and not because Draco did. Theo was quieter and a lot more intelligent. He loved reading, a habit that he had passed on to his godson. He was more accepting of muggles and muggleborns, another habit passed on. He was more reserved that Blaise and Draco were, Scorpius absolutely adored him. The only time that Scorpius had ever fallen out with any of his godparents was when Blaise announced that he was going to marry Pansy, and Scorpius was miffed because he was convinced that when he grew up he was going to marry Pansy.

Scorpius was fast asleep by the time that Draco apparated to the gates of Malfoy Manor, he simply cast a patronus charm (the only way to enter Malfoy Manor was to cast your patronus, and only certain patronuses were approved) that took the shape of a gazelle and he watched in awe as the gates swung open. Although Draco had lived in the Manor for all of his childhood he had never truly appreciated how beautiful the place was. Throughout his teenage years he had hated the place that he grew up, but now it was different. Malfoy Manor was no longer a place of fear and dislike, it was Scorpius's favourite place on planet Earth so there was absolutely no way that this house could be anything other than Draco's favourite place either. It was no longer cold and unforgiving, the Manor was accepting and it contained Draco's tiny family that he loved with his entire heart. He entered the house and called for a house elf who awoke his parents and alerted them that Draco and Scorpius were here.

Narcissa Irma Malfoy was elegant, beautiful and proud, all the things that a Malfoy woman should be. She had light blonde hair that fell to just past her shoulder, extremely pale, almost porcelain skin and steele grey eyes. Her husband Lucius was the same as Narcissa, exactly the same, the same hair, except his was cropped midway down his neck, he was just a slightly older version of Draco, all four Malfoys were blonde, tall, proud and beautiful. Even little Scorpius fit in perfectly, with his piercing steele grey eyes and that air of haughtiness, his platinum blonde hair and angelic features that although you felt as if you could melt whilst looking at them also gave you the impression that this boy, albeit only a child, was more powerful than you could ever be. He had inherited many of his features from his Grandmothers family, such as his full lips and his amazing posture, Scorpius always sat straight and could glare you down by just glancing at you. He had also inherited his lack of tact from the House of Black, the same that his father and his grandmother had, that they were brutally honest even when it was a terrible decision.

" Draco." Narcissa said in the softest voice that she could possibly muster; you could hear her cold, sharp voice before you saw her, but when you saw her you were always taken aback. She was dressed in an emerald green dressing gown and her unruly blonde curls were tied in a ponytail that she was currently correcting, " What brings you here at this time of night? Especially on a Sunday night. It's almost midnight."

" Astoria and I broke up." Draco answered with a shrug, " I hope you don't mind but Scorpius and I will be staying here until I can find a place of our own."

Narcissa sauntered down the stairs with a hand on her hip, she looked a Draco and pursed her lips before her face fell into a warm smile, " Sweetheart." She said softly, " Are you alright Draco?"

" We're fine Mum. Can we stay?"

" Of course you can. Give me Scorpius, I'll take him to his room." Her face broke into an even wider smile as she took her only grandson from her sons arms, Scorpius muttered something but soon snuggled into his grandmother, " I've got you my love." She said quietly, " Make yourself at home Draco, your fathers still sleeping, you know how it is, such a heavy sleeper." Narcissa chuckled, " I'm going to enroll Scorpius in that amazing school in Diagon Alley. It's by far the most elite Wizarding primary school in the world, though they allow muggleborns, but all of the pureblood children go to. They have an inset day tomorrow actually. You'll enroll Scorpius tomorrow Draco. Goodnight."

Narcissa sauntered back up the stairs and left Draco with a frown on his carefully defined beautiful face. He didn't want his Scorpius to go to school, he wanted Scorpius to stay at home with him. Admittedly Draco was selflessly selfish, he was so willing to do absolutely anything to help absolutely anyone (apart from his evil bitch of an ex-wife), he was willing to do so much that it made him seem like he was the mean one.

" Thank you so much Hermione." Audrey said with a large smile, " I can't thank you enough. We need all the help that we can get."

" It's no problem." Hermione smiled in return, her life was going amazingly. She was getting over her break up with her long term boyfriend Ron and all was well. She had a fantastic job and they let her have as much holiday time as she wanted, so much so that she could help her would be sister-in-law with getting her school completely sorted, for the next year or so. Audrey was Hermione's third favourite Weasley; after Harry and Ginny of course, since Harry and Ginny were now married she always seemed to find herself classing Harry Potter as a Weasley, even though he really wasn't as he was a Potter. She had grown extremely close to the petite woman with jet black curls and light brown eyes. Audrey was in Ravenclaw when she was at Hogwarts and she was three years above Hermione, so they didn't get to know each other in school, but now that they were both due to be married to Weasley's they had grown very close.

" Perspective parents are coming in today." Audrey said with a grin, " I'm sure that there will be lots of attractive men that just happen to have lovely children available to you Mione."

Hermione scoffed, " Likely story. I've already told you, I'm happy by myself. I have so much going on in my family, I have absolutely no time for any potential lovers."

" I've never heard that one before." Audrey rolled her eyes, " Not ever."

They heard the door swing open before they heard the twinkling bell, but as soon as Hermione looked up she wished that it had been the other way around. Two pairs of piercing grey eyes were staring down at her, she recognised the two aristocrats immediately for it was Draco Malfoy and his mother Narcissa.

" How may we help you?" Audrey asked in a polite voice.

" I'd like to enroll my son." Draco said, his voice was still haughty and full of authority, not that Hermione expected anything different. She was slightly surprised that Draco Malfoy had a son, sure lots of people had children, but the fact that Malfoy did? Surely there was a mistake. But she stood up and looked around the room, her eyes soon spotted a small boy with platinum blonde hair and amazing posture fascinated by the colouring books in the corner of the room.

" That'll be my department." Hermione said coldly, " Please follow me."

Draco and Narcissa followed suit, only Draco stopped to call his son, who naturally followed quickly. All four sat down in the registration office, it was more comfortable and it contained a large red sofa and a red arm chair, there was also a wooden desk, a large black office chair and a filing cabinet. There were portraits on the wall of people that had helped massively to the opening of the school. Scorpius instantly ran over to the one that contained his godfather Theodore, " Look Daddy! It's Theo!" He yelled excitedly.

" Scorpius." Narcissa smiled though her tone was warning, " We don't yell now, do we sweetheart? Come and sit down."

The child, who Hermione presumed to be called Scorpius walked over to Narcissa Malfoy with his chin held high, he sat beside her and refused to lean back into the sofa, keeping his back perfectly straight just as his father and his grandmother were doing.

" Get on with it Granger." Draco snapped, " We want for my son to attend this school. Where do we have to sign?"

" Firstly, I have to go through what you have to sign and all that. Now I'm sure that you're aware that this school is independent, meaning that you either must pay to have your child attend here, or your child can earn a scholarship. There are five types of scholarships, Adademic, Sports, Music, Magic and Art. One child can only hold one scholarship at a time. The discount for having a scholarship can range between 50% and 100%, we don't give out scholarships for less than fifty percent."

" You think that I need a scholarship? I'll have you know that we are one of the wealthiest families that there is!" Draco snarled.

" Draco!" Narcissa scolded, " What he means to say Miss Granger, is that though Scorpius could easily earn any of those scholarships, we would rather pay for his education, also, can he start tomorrow?"

Fathers Name: Draco Lucius Malfoy

Fathers Age: 23

Mothers Name: Astoria Helene Greengrass

Mothers Age: 22

Guardian 1 Name: Draco Lucius Malfoy

Guardian 1 Age: 23

Guardian 2 Name: Narcissa Irma Malfoy nee Black

Guardian 2 Age: 53

Guardian 3 Name: Lucius Abraxas Malfoy

Guardian 3 Age: 55

Name of Child: Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy

Age of Child: 4

Date of Birth of Child: 14th September 1999

Fee Paying or Scholarship: Fee Paying

 _If Scholarship Which:_ _None_

Blood Status of Child: Pureblood

Blood Status of Father: Pureblood

Blood Status of Mother: Pureblood

Allergies: Mayonnaise

Medical Conditions: None

" If all of your stats are correct then yes Scorpius can join tomorrow as there's a space in Reception."

" Reception?" Draco asked, clearly confused.

" The class for four to five year old children. There's twelve in the class, currently but we prefer to have fourteen, because it's an even number you know. Approximately 50% percent are halfbloods, 30% muggleborn children and 20% pureblood."

Reception Class N

(7 Halfblood, 4 Muggleborn, 3 Pureblood)

Willow Boot, Halfblood, Terry and Caitlyn Boot

Zoe Button, Muggleborn

Ryan Ferriday, Muggleborn

Tobias Goyle, Halfblood, Gregory and Margaret Goyle

Jack Henderson, Muggleborn

Isla Jordan, Halfblood, Lee and Katie Jordan

Frank Longbottom II, Pureblood, Neville and Luna Longbottom

Ashton Macmillan, Halfblood, Ernest and Bella Macmillan

Atlas Macmillan, Halfblood, Ernest and Bella Macmillan

Scorpius Malfoy, Pureblood, Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass

Alicia Smith, Halfblood, Zacharias and Mary Smith

Milly Walter, Muggleborn

Dominique Weasley, Pureblood, William and Fleur Weasley

" Why do the muggleborn children not have their parents listed?" Draco drawled.

" Because there are certain students, not in this class, that have parents who don't agree with muggleborn students attending this school, the children's parents would be in danger if their names were exposed to the certain parents."

" I see." Said Narcissa, " What time should Scorpius be here tomorrow?"

" Nine o'clock in the morning."

" Who'll be his teacher?" Draco asked.

" I will be his teacher."

" Great." Draco muttered under his breath, " My son being taught by the she-devil."

Hermione's head shot up, " I think we're done here. You can leave now." She watched as Draco stood up with a look of hate on his face and how Narcissa followed, her posture incredible and her face emotionless but her chin held high like a true Malfoy.

Hermione walked back into the reception area to see Audrey standing looking at her with a playful smirk, " Well he was attractive."

" Don't go there Aud."

" I'm just saying. Also I didn't see a wedding ring."

" Audrey, that's Draco Malfoy."

" I know that. Of course I know that, he was the seeker for the Slytherin team." She made a face of disgust.

Audrey was a Ravenclaw and she was proud of being a Ravenclaw, heck she was probably the proudest Ravenclaw out there, Audrey wasn't a swotty nerd like Ravenclaws were made out to be thoug; she was witty and intelligent, she could find the square root of pi times sixteen in less than five seconds but she had absolutely no common sense. One time she asked Hermione if Russia was in China, and Hermione simply laughed for the rest of the evening.

Hermione looked at Audrey, " You and you're Quidditch. You're just as obsessed as Ron is."

Audrey paused and then there was a ringing and Hermione's phone started vibrating in her pocket, saved by the bell Hermione though as she praised whoever had just called her, " Hello? Hermione Granger speaking." She answered to the unknown number.

" Hermione!" She heard her fathers voice say, " I got a new phone darling, I was wondering if you would like to come over for lunch. Everybody will be there, except not Benedict because he's of in Latvia with his boyfriend." She listened as her father said his last line with a tone of slight dislike.

" You need to get over your dislike of Spencer. They have a daughter together for Christs sake."

" I don't dislike Spencer Hermione, you know that. I dislike the fact that my sons gay."

" You have another son, who might I add has gone on to have a son, so don't worry you have an heir." Hermione teased, " What time should I be at yours?"

" Can you be here in about an hour? There's some people that I'd like you to meet." He said happily.

" Have you got a girlfriend?" Hermione asked bluntly.

" Yes. Are you okay with that?"

" I guess so. Will Esme be there?"

" Yep. She's here already."

" Okay dokey. I've got to go. See you soon."

Hermione hung up, " I have to go. I'm sorry."

" It's fine. We're closing up already, it's an inset day remember?"

A laugh came out of Hermione's house and she felt her phone vibrate once more;

Esme: Crap

Esme: Dads girlfriend is a gold digging hoe

Esme: when are you here

Esme: SHES THIRTEEN YEARS YOUNGER THAN ME FOR FUCKS SAKE

Esme: SHE ALSO HAS THREE BLOODY CHILDREN

Esme: GET HERE SOON MIOZ OR I'LL CRY

Esme: oh wait I already did

Esme: my children like her fuck

Hermione: EZZIE CHILL IM ON MY WAY

Hermione: Whats she like

Hermione: Is she pretty?

Esme: shes drop dead gorgeous

Esme: if I was gay dude

Hermione: But you're not

Esme: I know that mioz

Hermione: I'll be there as soon as possible

Esme: You better be. She's excited to meet you ffs

Hermione: 'Surprise bitch'

Esme: Lol dads told her how angelic we all are

Hermione: She'll probably cry! Now stop texting me and go make her cry essie, I believe in ya

Esme: on it little one

" I'll be here at eight thirty tomorrow Aud, I promise."

Audrey chuckled, " Have fun. New stepmother?"

" Yay!" Hermione replied sarcastically, " See you tomorrow babe."


End file.
